Paul Rudd
Paul Stephen Rudd (* 6. April 1969 in Passaic, New Jersey) ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler. Biografie 1998 war Rudd zusammen mit Jennifer Aniston in dem sehr erfolgreichen Film Liebe in jeder Beziehung im Kino zu sehen. Daneben spielte er in den Kinofilmen On the Edge, Liebe per Express und Clueless – Was sonst! mit. Außerdem war er auch in einer Gastrolle in der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie zu sehen. In der Comedy-Fernsehserie Friends spielte er die Rolle von Mike (in Staffel neun und zehn), der sich in Phoebe (Lisa Kudrow) verliebt. 2004 trat er in Anchorman – Die Legende von Ron Burgundy in einer Nebenrolle auf. Als wilder Rockstar mit weichem Kern trat er in einer Episode der dritten Staffel der Teen-Noir-Fernsehserie Veronica Mars auf. 2005 war er in dem Film Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… von Judd Apatow zu sehen. Dieser führte auch 2007 bei seinem nächsten Film Beim ersten Mal Regie. Im gleichen Jahr spielte Rudd in der romantischen Komödie Hauptsache verliebt den jungen Liebhaber von Michelle Pfeiffer. Zudem war er an der Seite von Jessica Alba, Winona Ryder und Adam Brody in dem Film Das 10 Gebote Movie als Jeff zu sehen. Für den Film Vorbilder?!, in dem er 2008 eine Rolle übernahm, schrieb er zusammen mit David Wain auch das Drehbuch. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme stammt in der Regel von Norman Matt. Rudd ist auch ein bekannter Bühnenschauspieler. Sein Broadway-Debüt hatte er 1997 in Alfred Uhrys Stück The Last Night of Ballyhoo. 2000/2001 spielte er am Lyric Theatre in London in Eugene O’Neills Stück Eines langen Tages Reise in die Nacht neben Jessica Langeund Charles Dance die Rolle von James Tyrone Jr.. Im Anschluss spielte er an der Seite von Rachel Weisz die männliche Hauptrolle in der Uraufführung von The Shape of Things von Neil LaBute am Londoner Almeida Theatre, das 2003 in derselben Besetzung verfilmt wurde. 2006 war er neben Julia Roberts in dem Stück Three Days of Rain zu sehen. Ab Juli 2015 ist er in der Rolle des Ant-Man in Edgar Wrights gleichnamigem Film zu sehen, der die dritte Phase des Marvel Cinematic Universe einleitet. Rudd ist mit Julie Yaeger verheiratet. Die beiden haben einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Filmografie *1992–1995: Ein Strauß Töchter (Sisters, Fernsehserie) *1995: Halloween VI – Der Fluch des Michael Myers (Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers) *1995: Clueless – Was sonst! (Clueless) *1996: William Shakespeares Romeo + Julia (William Shakespeare’s Romeo + Juliet) *1997: Liebe per Express (Overnight Delivery) *1997: Kansas Nights (The Locusts) *1998: Liebe in jeder Beziehung (The Object of My Affection) *1999: Eine Nacht in New York (200 Cigarettes) *1999: Gottes Werk & Teufels Beitrag (The Cider House Rules) *2000: Der große Gatsby *2001: Wet Hot American Summer *2003: The Shape of Things *2002–2004: Friends (Fernsehserie) *2004: P.S. – Liebe auf Anfang (P.S.) *2004: Anchorman – Die Legende von Ron Burgundy (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) *2004: Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie *2005: Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht … (The 40 Year Old Virgin) *2005: The Baxter *2006: The OH in Ohio *2006: Nachts im Museum (Night at the Museum) *2007: Beim ersten Mal (Knocked Up) *2007: Veronica Mars (Fernsehserie) *2007: Das 10 Gebote Movie (The Ten) *2007: Walk Hard: Die Dewey Cox Story (Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story) *2007: Hauptsache verliebt (I Could Never Be Your Woman) *2007: Dein Ex – Mein Albtraum (The Ex) *2008: Nur über ihre Leiche (Over Her Dead Body) *2008: Nie wieder Sex mit der Ex (Forgetting Sarah Marshall) *2008: Vorbilder?! (Role Models) *2009: Trauzeuge gesucht! (I Love You, Man) *2009: Monsters vs. Aliens (Stimme von Derek) *2009: Year One – Aller Anfang ist schwer (Year One) *2010: Dinner für Spinner (Dinner for Schmucks) *2010: Woher weißt du, dass es Liebe ist (How Do You Know?) *2011: Our Idiot Brother *2012: Wanderlust – Der Trip ihres Lebens (Wanderlust) *2012: Vielleicht lieber morgen (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) *2012: Immer Ärger mit 40 (This is 40) *2012, 2015: Parks and Recreation (Fernsehserie, 5 Episoden) *2013: Prince Avalanche *2013: Zugelassen – Gib der Liebe eine Chance (Admission) *2013: Das ist das Ende (This Is the End) *2013: Anchorman – Die Legende kehrt zurück (Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues) *2015: Ant-Man *2016: The First Avenger: Civil War *2016: Sausage Party – Es geht um die Wurst (Sausage Party, Stimme) *2018: The Catcher Was a Spy *2018: Mute *2018: Ant-Man and the Wasp *2018: Ideal Home *2019: Avengers: Endgame *2019: Zwei zwei Farnen: Der Film *TBA: Ant-Man 3 Als Drehbuchautor *2008: Vorbilder?! (Role Models) *2009–2010: Party Down (Fernsehserie, Schöpfer) *2015: Ant-Man *2018: Ant-Man and the Wasp Als Produzent *2007: Das 10 Gebote Movie (The Ten) *2012: Wanderlust – Der Trip ihres Lebens (Wanderlust) en:Paul Rudd Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich